


Sticky Fingers

by missbookworm56



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbookworm56/pseuds/missbookworm56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had messed up. Like seriously screwed up. Four years. I'd left him in the dark for four years. And I expected him to welcome me with open arms? Yeah right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

             From the moment I had woken up that morning I knew it was going to be a trying day. But then again what day isn't trying when you have a four year old with a knack for mischief and forgetting rules?

            “Joseph Edward, get your tiny tush back here this instant!” I called from the tiny kitchen. He shuffled in, head hanging low knowing he had done wrong.

            “Joe, did you forget something?” I asked calmly.

            “I fogot my plate.” He mumbled, scuffing his toe along the floor.

            “What’s the rule we have about dinner plates?” I asked, leaning against the counter.

            “Put plate on counter or no dessert. Mommy I will! Right now!” He scurried to put his train plate on the counter with the help of a step stool.

            “Good job buddy! Lucky for you I made too many cookies tonight, and just know a good little boy might want some.”

            “Me Mommy! I want some! I was good today! I good every day!” He said excitedly, green eyes lighting up at the thought of the sweet treat.

            “You are aren’t you?” I scooped him up into my arms and nuzzled my nose in his neck, “You’re my good little boy. Now, you get to enjoy two cookies while I clean up the kitchen a bit okay? Then we can read some of your books.”

            “Okay!” He grabbed the two cookies I handed him and ran back into the living room, immediately going to the small pile of matchbox cars in the corner. I watched him amuse himself through the breakfast bar opening between the rooms for a minute before turning to the dishes in the sink.

            Just as I dried the last plate the front door squeaked open, and I jumped in surprise.

            “Unca Austin! You here to play?” Joe asked, running up and wrapping himself around Austin’s leg.

            “Hey little man. Let me talk to your mom quick and then we can play.” He answered, reaching down and ruffling Joe’s curly hair.

            “I didn’t know you were coming over. I would have saved you some dinner.” Austin waved off my offer and joined me in the kitchen.

            “I’m just stopping in briefly. Checking in. How you holding up with school starting up again and Joe’s birthday coming?”

            I sighed, “It’s better now that he’s getting older and I know what I’m doing as a teacher. Nothing can be worse than senior year was. Or winter of junior year when he was a newborn was awful. How did I get through that?”

            “If I recall correctly, we moved in together and split the parenting duties while still in school. Nick is still making fun of me for being on diaper duty when it wasn’t my kid I was watching.”

            “I know, I know. You know how grateful I am. Eternal babysitting whenever you finally have kids and all that jazz.”

            “Kinley,” He stood up and pulled me into a hug, “You know I never minded watching Joe. I love that kid like he’s mine, don’t feel guilty for anything.”

            I slapped his chest lightly, “You always know exactly what to say. How on earth do you do that? Do you rehearse scenarios in your head or something?”

            He chuckled, “I’m just that good. No practice needed.”

            “Okay, whatever. Go entertain my son would you? I have papers to grade.”

            “Aye, aye captain!” He said, mockingly saluting me as he headed into the living room. I laughed at his antics, so eternally thankful that he had stuck by me in the most trying period of my life.

_*****_

_“How’s your day been love? Lots of studying to do?” Harry asked through the computer screen. I was pretty sure he was back in England or maybe in LA._

_“Oh you know, well sorta know, lots of reading. I think I have a few papers to write for end of the semester.”_

_“Just because I never went to uni doesn’t mean I don’t know what it entails,” Harry said pouting._

_“Course not. You have me and Gemma to tell you what it’s like. You have it much easier by far. Traveling the world, performing in sold out stadiums, piece of cake.”_

_He stuck his tongue out at me, “Tell me again why I put up with you? All you do is poke fun at me and the boys. S’not very nice.”_

_I giggled at his frown, “I feel like it has something to do with the fact that you love me.”_

_He sighed deeply, “I suppose so.” I flashed him a genuine smile that he returned._

_Just as I readjusted my position to get more comfortable on my futon, my stomach flipped, and a wave of nausea rolled over me._

_“Shit,” I said, scrambling to make it over to the garbage can in the corner. I dry heaved for a minute before Harry’s calls registered in my mind._

_“Sorry,” I muttered, sitting back down, “Something isn’t sitting quite right with me. Must be the dining center food.”_

_Harry looked concerned, “Are you sure? It’s not you getting sick is it?” I shook my head._

_“Pretty sure it was just that one time thing. Must have been something I ate for breakfast.” Except I knew that wasn’t the first time that had happened recently. The day before I had gotten sick twice, and I had gotten sick before Harry called. That latest episode had just further confirmed what I thought to be true. All I had to do was actually purchase a test._

_“Well love, I have to go. I’m meeting some people for dinner tonight. I hope you feel better. Text me if you get worse yeah?”_

_“Sure Harry, have fun at dinner. I love you.”_

_“Love you too, I‘ll talk to you soon.”_

_Once we said our goodbyes, I almost burst into tears. I had suspected earlier that something was going on, but getting sick four times in two days had just confirmed it for me. I composed myself and grabbed my purse to put my suspicions to rest._

_Half an hour later I had my answer. Pregnant._

_Reading that result I did burst into tears. And I called the only person I could think of, my best friend Austin. He came over no questions asked when I said I needed him._

_“Kins? What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling me into a hug as soon as he entered my tiny dorm._

_“I’m pregnant, and it’s Harry’s, and I don’t know what to do! I’m only twenty. I’m too young to have a kid! And Harry doesn’t have time for a child with his job. He’s not home ten months out of the year!”_

_“Hey, hey, calm down. We’ll figure this out okay? I’m here, you’re not in this alone.”_

_*****_

 

            I allowed Joe to stay up an extra half hour since Austin was over even though I knew it would make him cranky tomorrow morning. I watched the two of them play together on the floor. Seeing Austin with Joe made me realize what Harry was missing out on, even though it was no fault of his own. He wasn’t aware that Joe existed; I never gave him the chance.

            That was the one decision concerning Joe that I still had trouble with. I’d toss and turn at night debating whether I should have told Harry or not. I shook my head at the ongoing debate.

            “Okay boys, I think it’s bedtime for a certain someone. Any ideas who?”

            “Unca Austin!” Joe immediately suggested. Austin and I both chuckled.

            “Probably so little man, but I think she was referring to you. Come on, I’ll tuck you in and read you your story tonight. Let your mommy relax for once,” Austin said, standing up and pulling Joe into his arms.

            I stayed in the living room for a few minutes before quietly heading down the hall to check on the boys. I found them in Joe’s room reading what appeared to be our battered copy of “The King the Mice and the Cheese.” I smiled at the sight, knowing that Austin must have it nearly memorized by now considering how many times Joe requested it.

            Once Austin finished reading, Joe was asleep. Austin leaned down and kissed the top of his head before finding me still standing in the hallway. He followed me back into the living room and sat down on the worn recliner.

            “I thought you were just checking in?” I asked, sitting on the loveseat.

            He shrugged, “I have nothing better to do tonight. Practice maybe. We don’t have another rehearsal for a while so I have some free time. I mean I should be practicing during that time, but it’s more flexible now.”

            “Symphony is doing well then? Sounding like pros?” I asked teasingly.

            “Please, I was nearly a pro when we met. I’ve only gotten better. But yeah, we’re all doing well. It’s shaping up to be a good season. High school is the same I’d imagine?”

            I sighed, “I swear I wasn’t as obnoxious as the kids today. Even if it has been less than ten years since I attended high school. They’ll settle down, it’s the excitement of a new semester and year is all. My classes all seem tolerable so far.”

            “Tolerable is good. We already know you’re a brilliant teacher, those kids will make you proud, don’t worry.”

            “Again with saying things that are too perfect. Start a motivational speech website or something. Put all this free time to good use.”

            “Very funny.” He said sarcastically, “You know I don’t necessarily enjoy giving out motivational speeches.”

            I scoffed, “You do remember the first time we actually had a conversation right? We didn’t know each other yet you helped me with Meghan and college and being lonely. You can say you don’t like giving advice, but we both know it’s not entirely true.”

            “Fine, you caught me. I should probably head out though since you have a job and a son to take care of. I’ll see you later yeah?”

            I stood up and gave him a hug. “You can’t get rid of me that easily. See you later.” 


	2. Chapter Two

_******_

_I groaned after throwing up for the sixth time that day. Austin rubbed my back sympathetically._

_“It’s supposed to stop in the fourth month. That’s only a week away.” He comforted._

_“I just want to stop being sick. This is awful.” I whined, letting Austin help me stand up. I quickly rinsed my mouth out before walking back to Austin’s room and lying in his bed._

_Austin sat down on the other side of the bed and I laid my head in his lap. He started running his fingers through my hair without much thought._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Harry?” He asked quietly. “He deserves to know that he’s going to have a kid. I would want to know.”_

_“It’s not exactly great news to break to someone who is currently traveling the world.” I mumbled. “He doesn’t need any distractions right now.”_

_“Kinley.” Austin said sternly. “This is different than something petty. You’re having his baby.”_

_“I know. How am I supposed to tell him? Over the phone? On Skype? There’s not a good way to break the news. What if he doesn’t want the baby?” I asked quietly._

_“Hey,” Austin laid down and pulled me into his chest, “He will. He loves you. I know there isn’t a good way to tell him, but it’ll be okay.”_

_I fell asleep with Austin’s words of confidence running through my mind. Austin let me sleep on him while he watched T.V.  I had been asleep for about an hour when my phone suddenly rang. Austin picked it up so I could keep sleeping._

_“Hello? Kins?” Harry asked._

_“Nah, Kinley is sleeping. What’s up man? How’s tour?”_

_“Oh, hi Austin. Tour is good. Tiring for sure, but still a lot of fun. How’s school? Still a music guy?”_

_“Yeah, music is it for me. The rest of the school part is okay. I know way more about speech than I should thanks to your crazy girlfriend who insists she needs help studying.”_

_Harry laughed, “I made that mistake when I visited in April. How’s she doing? I feel like I haven’t talked to her in forever.”_

_“She’s fine. Tired and stressed from school, but that comes with being in college. She misses you like crazy.”_

_Harry sighed, “I miss her too. It’s insane, the guys are sick of me talking about her I think, even though they do the same thing and talk about their girlfriends all the time.”_

_“When do you guys get a break again?”_

_“I think we get a couple days off in April, but for maybe two days. We never get a whole lot of time off right at the get go. I think our longer break is in June.”_

_“That’s rough man.”_

_“Yeah, tell Kinley I called yeah? I have to go, it’s late here.”_

_“No problem, I should probably get dinner going anyway. Wake Kins up so she sleeps tonight.”_

_“Thanks Austin. Talk to you later I’m sure.”_

_Austin laughed, “I’m sure I will, talk to you later man.”_

_Once they hung up, Austin got up to go start cooking dinner. I woke up a few minutes after he left feeling cold due to the absence of his body heat. I walked into the kitchen and found him at the stove stirring noodles._

_“Hey sleepyhead, have a good nap? Your boyfriend called to say hello and tell you he misses you.”_

_“Did you talk to him?” I asked yawning. Austin nodded. I groaned and put my head on the table._

_“I still think you should just come out and tell him. He deserves to know. He’s ridiculously in love with you.”_

_“I know. I love him too. But to put that kind of pressure on him when he can’t even be around? He’ll still be on tour when the baby is born. Not telling him will be a whole lot easier on him.”_

_“I’ll support whatever you decide to do, but just know, he would move mountains for you regardless of the situation.”_

_“I know. Am I a bad person for doing this?” I asked meekly. Austin sighed and sat next to me._

_“You’re not a bad person. It’s an incredibly complicated situation. I don’t think anyone knows the ‘correct’ way to go about this.”_

_“I just don’t want him to hate me for ruining his life.”_

_“It won’t ruin his life. You’ve seen him around kids; he’d be ecstatic to have one of his own. And you know the rest of the boys would be happy too. Niall’s practically your best friend next to me.”_

_“I’m going to have to break off my ties to all of them, aren’t I? It’s not just breaking up with Harry.”_

_“If you truly want to keep him in the dark, yes. It’s not going to be easy. None of this is going to be easy actually.” Austin said serving up the noodles he made._

_“You’ll still be my friend right? Even though you might be my only friend for awhile.”_

_“I told you, I genuinely care about you, that isn’t going to change. You’re stuck with me babe, and that kids stuck with me as an uncle. Now eat your food, I didn’t slave over a hot stove for nothing.”_

_I chuckled, “It’s not exactly a challenge to make pasta, but thanks for cooking. Let’s hope I can keep it down.”_

_“Hey! I’m not that bad of a cook!” Austin pouted. I laughed outright at his scowl._

_“I know you’re not but I’m pregnant and have been sick every day for no apparent reason. Or do you not remember two hours ago? I’m pretty sure you were there.”_

_“Right. Not my fault. Harry’s fault actually. Do you want a boy or a girl?”_

_“Uh, random much? I don’t really have a preference. Just that they’re healthy. What do you want?”_

_“Why do I get a say? But I want it to be a boy. I have no idea how to deal with girls.”_

_“You get a say because, and I quote, ‘you’re stuck with me babe’ so of course I want to know what you want. I think it might be a boy if those old wives tales are anything to go by.”_

_“Guess we’ll see won’t we? In about six months."_

_*****_

            Joe didn't want to get up the next morning, just as I predicted. He was so similar to Harry it was alarming at times. He was cheeky, charming, and nearly a spitting image of his father. Joe was also one of the most caring children I’d come across, and always included everyone on the playground when we went to the park.

            “Come on baby, you get to spend the day with Uncle Austin today, he might even take you to the fun park if you behave.”

            “The park with boats?” Joe asked sleepily.

            “Yeah, the park with the boats. You have to wake up though Mommy has to work today. You want to see Uncle Austin don’t you? He’s excited to hang out with you.”

            He allowed me to pick him up without much fuss. I set out two shirts for him to choose between knowing he would want to be independent and pick out his own clothes. He went for the train shirt over the motorcycle one.

            “Good choice my little traveler. Let’s go have some breakfast. Do you want cereal or oatmeal?”

            “Oatmeal! With peanut butta!”  Joe exclaimed, waking up at the mention of food.

            “Your uncle is a terrible influence on you. I don’t know where I went wrong that you enjoy peanut butter and oatmeal together, but if that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll have.”

            “It’s yummy Mommy, pwomise.”

            “If you say so little man.”

            It was smooth sailing once I got Joe up and moving. I dropped him off at Austin’s place before heading off to work. I listened to the boring talk radio, not really paying attention to the news. All of the sudden his name came up. I turned the sound up while trying to keep my breathing steady.

            “Today we are getting ready for the upcoming One Direction concert by giving away two free tickets if you can answer five questions about the boys correctly. Call in and be caller ten for your chance to win.”

            I sighed in relief. Whenever I heard his name I worried it was because something bad had happened. The guys had come through Minneapolis last year, and I was concerned that I’d somehow be found out in the three days they were here.

            “Okay caller ten, what’s your name?” The radio host asked.

            “Austin.” I choked on my spit when I heard Austin’s voice on the radio. Thankfully I was early and had time to listen before heading into the school.

            “Austin, do you think you can answer five questions correctly about this band for two front row tickets.”

            “I can certainly try.” I could almost picture him smirking. I groaned, knowing that he knew about the guys thanks to me.

            He never hesitated in answering any of the questions so those tickets were his. If he thought he was taking me to this concert he had another thing coming. I was going to call him, but I needed to go into the building and actually get started with work. I would talk to him when I picked Joe up.

            I managed to get through the school day without thinking about what Austin had planned, but once I was on my way to his house the reality of what he could do hit me.

            “Austin Wright! You have some explaining to do. What exactly do you have planned with those tickets?” I yelled letting myself into his house.

            “Mommy! Me an Unca Austin played with cars and watched movies and went to the park today! The one with boats!” Joe announced, wrapping himself around my legs.

            “Sounds like you had a good day,” I commented, picking him up and settling him on my hip. “Where is your uncle? He was being naughty this morning. He might even need a time out.”

            “In the kitchen making a snack. We gonna have peanut butter and apples.”

            “Yummy, how about you play with your cars in the living room and I’ll tell you when your snack is ready okay? Uncle Austin and I have some talking to do.”

            “Okay Mommy,” Joe said scampering off toward the living room the second I put him down. I took a deep breath and headed towards Austin’s large kitchen.

            “Why would you do that? Do you have a girlfriend that’s a fan or something? A plot of some sort? Explain.”

            “Kinley, it’s been three almost four years, don’t you think it’s time to come clean? Joe deserves to have his father in his life, or at least have a father that knows about his existence. If you don’t want to go to the concert I’ll take Joe, but I think you should go.”

            “I doubt he’d even notice me. Especially if I was holding a toddler.”

            “Then call one of the guys. Tell them first. Maybe not about Joe, but at least that you will be there and want to talk to Harry.”

            “You’re not giving me much of a choice here. Fine. I’ll go. Maybe Niall will help me talk to him.”

            Austin grinned, “That’s the spirit. I bet he’ll be ecstatic to have his best American friend back.”

            “I really hate you sometimes, you know that right?”

            “Yeah, but you don’t hate me, so it’s okay. You’ll be thanking me at your wedding don’t worry.”

            “Whatever, I have to figure out what to text Niall. Go give Joe his snack.”

            “Bossy,” Austin muttered, sticking his tongue out at me. I sneered in response and pulled out my phone. I wasn’t sure any of their numbers were even the same as the last time I talked to them.

            “Fuck it.” I mumbled, opening up a new message. I didn't even know if he still had the same number. 

            ‘Hey Niall, I know you probably never expected to hear from me again, but I need your help. I made a mistake four years ago and I’m trying to right those wrongs. I hurt not only Harry, but you and the others as well and I’m sorry for that. At the time I thought it was best, but I was wrong. I’ll be at your Minneapolis concert next week. -Kinley’

            Taking a deep breath I pressed send and hoped that I didn’t just make things worse for myself.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. We met Niall.


	3. Chapter Three

_It was only the second week of school and I was miserable. I was also due any day, and Austin was constantly on edge. I had been having twinges all day, and brushed them off as Braxton Hicks, but as dinner was approaching I wasn’t so sure. The pains had suddenly gotten stronger in the last hour or so. I was lying on the couch when Austin got home, trying to hide that I was in labor for a few more minutes._

_“Hey Kin, how ya feeling?” Austin asked, walking in and setting his stuff down. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge while he waited for me to answer._

_“So uh, IthinkImightbeinlabor,” I mumbled quietly. Even with me mumbling he managed to do a spit take across the kitchen._

_“In labor? Like right now? As in having the baby tonight?” He started pacing. “How long have you known? How close are your contractions? Shit, why didn’t you call me?!”_

_“Austin, chill bro. The pains only got bad this last hour or so. I knew I could last until you were finished with class.” I winced, “But now one is actually hurting and I’d like to get to Covenant soon if possible.”_

_“Right okay, I’ll call my mom, she’ll let Dr. Brooks know. Let’s get you to the car.” He came and sat beside me while I waited for the contraction to pass._

_An hour later I was settled in with Austin and his mom in the room with me. Austin was holding my hand, and honestly I think more nervous than I was. I was starting to regret not taking the pain relief offered, and it was obvious by the way I was squeezing Austin’s hand._

_“Just breathe babe, you’re so close. Baby just wants to meet ya, yeah?” Austin encouraged softly. I nodded, relaxing a tiny bit at his words._

_“I wish Harry was here.” I mumbled, as a contraction finished, falling back onto the bed. Austin gave me a sympathetic smile._

_“You could call him?”_

_I nodded my head, “Please, please call him,” I whimpered._

_I watched the look of surprise cross Austin’ s face while he processed what I asked, and then he suddenly went to reach for my phone and called the one person I wasn’t sure I could live without. After a few moments it was clear that Harry wasn’t answering._

_Austin looked at my sympathetically, “I’m sorry babe.” I nodded with tears threatening to fall. I hadn’t expected him to answer anyway; we had been broken up for three months._

_“Looks like it’s time to have a baby!” Dr. Brooks said entering the room. “Dad, I need you at the head of the bed please. You’re going to count for us.”_

_Austin visibly blanched, but did as he was told. I knew he would rather be anywhere else, but he was by my side because I needed him to be._

_Not even an hour later Joe was placed on my chest, and I was surprisingly calm. I was overwhelmed by everything sure, but I didn’t cry. Austin did tear up a bit when he got his chance to hold Joe for the first time._

_“Hey buddy, I’m glad you’re here and healthy and handsome. Your mom did an amazing job today, and everyone is super excited to meet you.” Austin whispered while Joe snoozed in his arms. Nothing else had caused my tears that day until then._

_“You’re such a sap Austin, why do you do this to me?” I asked, wiping under my watery eyes._

_He grinned and looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms, “Just a gift I suppose. It’s how I feel, so you shouldn’t be laughing at me.”_

_“It’s an emotional day, I should get a free pass if only this once.”_

 

_*****_

            I had a text waiting for me when Joe and I arrived home. I sent him off to the living room while I sat at the tiny kitchen table steeling myself to unlock my phone.

            ‘Hey Kin ! Glad t see you haven’t dropped off the earth completely. I’ll try to help ya if I can, but I can’t promise anything too drastic.’

            I took a deep breath. He sounded friendly enough. How I was going to break the news about Joe to him I had no idea. I was just hoping he could tell me how to best break the news to Harry.

            ‘I have some pretty big news and it’s going to effect all of you. Any chance you could call when you’re free so I can explain?’

            Not even a minute later my phone was ringing, an old picture of Niall lighting up the screen. I stared at it a few seconds before finding the courage to answer it.

            “Hey Niall.” I said shakily.

            “Kinley! Can’t say I wasn’t shocked to get a text from ya but hey, what’s up? You said you had news?”

            “Yeah, I do. Big news.”

            “And this big news is gonna effect us? We haven’t heard anything from you in years.” Niall said confusedly.

            “It’s not exactly new news,” I said slowly, “I haven’t exactly had the courage to share it is all.”

            “Ah, potentially news as to why you and Harry broke up? You’re okay right? Like not dying of cancer or something?”

            “Niall! That’s a horrible thing to ask someone!”

            “Geez, I was just askin. No need to get snippy with me. What news then?”

            I took a deep breath, “I have a son.”

            “Oh, congratulations?”

            “Niall, my son is turning four in a week.”

            “So you cheated on Harry? I thought you were better than that! How could you betray him, he was so in love with you!”

Niall was yelling more rude things at me, but I was still struck the most by the past tense of loving me. I may have broken up with Harry, but my feelings for him never went away.

            “Niall! Shut up a minute! Joe is Harry’s son!”

            There was a thunk on the other end of the line, and I knew that he had dropped his phone.

            “What?” Niall breathed, “Harry has a son? With you? And you never told him?” I could almost picture Niall running a hand through his hair and pacing whatever space he was in.

            “Yes. I chickened out so many times when I was pregnant. The closest I got was when Joe was born. And I regret him not knowing so I need your help. I need to see him Niall. To at least explain everything. If he wants nothing to do with me, well, that’s his choice, but he deserves a chance to know his son and I’ve kept him from having that chance.

            “Wow. Okay, yeah. I can get you backstage at least. I don’t know how he’s gonna take this news though.”

            “Me neither, but I’ve kept him in the dark too long. He deserves to know. Hell, you all deserve to know, you guys were all my friends.”

            “I’m still your friend Kins.” Niall said softly, “And I’d like to meet your son if that’s okay with you? Catch up with all that’s gone on these last few years?”

            “I’d love to Niall. I’d really like that.”

            We made plans to meet up before the show. He didn’t have a lot of free time, but swore he had time to meet Joe and catch up with me. Joe and I arrived at the small coffee shop fifteen minutes before the scheduled time with Niall. He was confused as to what we were doing there, it wasn’t common to go out without Austin with us, but remained quiet.

            Niall slipped into the seat across from me with no warning, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure he was alone.

            “Kinley, good to see you again. How’ve you been?” He asked with a grin. I was shocked by his sudden appearance, but regained my composure.

            “Niall, good to see you again as well. I’d like you to meet Joe, my son.”

            He turned and got his first good look at Joe, doing a double take with how much he looked like Harry. His smile got wider and Joe smiled right back at him, having no fear with being around people he didn’t know.

            “Joe, nice to meet you. I’m Niall, one of your mum’s friends.” He stuck out his hand formally.

            Joe grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically, “I’m Joe, I’m gonna be four. I’m mommy’s favorite boy besides Unca Austin.”

            “It’s a very important job being her favorite. I’m glad to see you taking it seriously. I should take notes so I can be as good as you.”

            Joe giggled, “You talk funny.”

            “Joe,” I admonished, I threw Niall an apologetic look, but he was laughing.

            “I do talk a bit funny don’t I? But guess what?”

            Joe looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for whatever news Niall had.

            “What?” he asked quietly.

            “Where I’m from, a long, long way from here, you would be the one that talks funny.” Niall said seriously. Joe looked at him in awe, not believing that such an experience was possible.

            “Weally? I talk funny too?” Joe asked.

            “Yup.”

            “Okay boys, we all talk funny. Let’s get something to drink yeah? Joe do you want some juice? Or some milk maybe? Niall whatever you want, the coffee is really good here, but they have tea as well.”

            “Oh, it’s on me,” I opened my mouth to argue but he wagged his finger at me. “I’ll have none of that argument. I’m paying. Least I could do. Now, Joe you’re up. Want something to drink and maybe a cookie to go with it?”

            “Before dinner?” Joe asked; amazed that such a possibility existed. Niall chuckled.

            “Yeah buddy, before dinner because it’s a special occasion. It’s not everyday I get to meet someone as cool as you.”

            “Can I get apple juice and cookie?” He asked quietly. Niall nodded and smiled.

            “Yes sir. And you love?”

            “Just a hot chocolate for me.”

            “Coming right up!” Niall said jumping up to go order. I watched him charm the cashier before turning my attention to Joe as he doodled in a coloring book I brought along. He had stuck his tongue out in concentration, and I couldn’t help but take a picture of him and his intense focus.

            “Send me that pic yeah?” Niall asked, returning with the drinks and Joe’s cookie.

            “Are you sure no one will see it?” I asked hesitantly.

            Niall shrugged, “Even if they do they won’t know who it’s a picture of. I’ll just say it’s a friend’s kid. Enough people I know have kids now that it won’t even be questioned. Plus aren’t you coming to the concert tomorrow? It won’t be a secret for long.”

            “Okay. Do you have any idea how everyone will take the news? I mean, am I going to be hated? Because I totally understand if they feel that way, what I kept from you all was horrible and not right, but I was so scared of what your reactions would be. I didn’t want you to all think I was a,” I glanced down at Joe who was still engrossed with his cookie, and mouthed whore. “Or worse I didn’t want you to think that he was a mistake. Because he isn’t. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

            “Kin, babe, relax. They won’t hate you. They might be shocked at first, and they might initially be angry, but they’ll come around. I honestly don’t know how Harry will take it though. It’ll change his life the most for sure. He’ll want to be there for you guys from now on I’m sure.”

            “Is he uh, seeing anyone right now?” I asked timidly.

            “Nah,” Niall smiled sadly, “I don’t think he ever quite got over you to be honest. Hasn’t had a proper girlfriend since you two split.”

            “Really? Not one?”

            “Why? You have a string of boyfriends or something? Dating what’s his name, Austin?”

            “Unca Austin?” Joe asked, looking up between Niall and I.

            “Yeah bud, Niall knows Uncle Austin from when I was in school.” I explained. My answer seemed to satisfy him, and he turned back to his crayons.

            “Know is assuming a bit, I don’t think I’ve ever met him beyond Skype calls.”

            I shrugged, “When explaining things to a four year old, sometimes it is easier to twist the truth to fit their perspective of the world. Technicalities have no place in the mind of a four year old. Since you’ve talked to Austin, you’ve met him regardless of what medium that conversation took place in.”

            “Four years and you’re still rubbing it in how much smarter you are. Thought I’d catch a break this time around, but nope. Smart as a whip you are. Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me a bit that you managed to have Joe and stay in uni. Did it even stress you out a little bit?”

            I stuck my tongue out at him. “If you must know, those last two years were awful. Imagine taking a newborn on tour and still having to perform after the baby spent the whole night before crying.”

            Niall shuddered. “You make a fair point. But it looks like you’ve done a brilliant job with him. Always knew you’d make an ace mum.”

            “Thanks Niall,” I blushed, “We should probably get going. You’ve got places to be and I’ve got assignments to grade. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Niall is on board. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning I woke up well before my alarm clock was set to go off and groaned. Every time I was a tiny bit nervous about something I couldn’t sleep. It was a fact. Resistance was futile so I heaved myself out of bed and decided to start making tea.

            Tea was one habit that had stuck with me since meeting Harry. I had never liked the taste of coffee after making the mistake of trying it black on my first go around. I had never gone back to try and remedy that first experience much to my friend’s amusement.

            I sat down at the kitchen table watching the steam rise up in front of our tiny window that looked over our small patch of grass that we called the backyard. Nothing in our house was especially large, but it was tidy and comfortable, and mine and Joe’s.

            An hour or so after I got up Joe wandered in rubbing sleep out of his eyes pouting. I grinned at how much he looked like Harry in that moment.

            “Morning bud. You ready to get some breakfast and get ready to go out today? We’re meeting some more of mommy’s old friends later.”

            “We gonna see Ni again?” He asked around a yawn. He wandered over and scrambled up to sit in my lap.

            “Yeah baby we’re going to see Niall and some of Niall’s friends. They make music. I think you’ll like them. But first we need to have breakfast. Do you want oatmeal, cereal, or eggs?”

            He mumbled a request for cereal while simultaneously beginning to fall back to sleep. I stood up with him propped up on my hip and bounced him gently.

            “ Okay bud. Why don’t you go sit on the couch for a bit and I’ll call you when it’s ready?”

            He nodded slowly and sprawled across the sofa as soon as he reached it. I knew I had another half hour or so until he would truly be awake so I went about making my own breakfast and getting ready for the day. By the time I finished Joe was just waking up this time ready to be fully awake.

            Once he had eaten and picked out what he wanted to wear, a Viking’s t-shirt and his Converse that Austin had gotten him so they could match, we still had most of the day to wait before the concert began. Niall could have gotten us backstage earlier, but I really didn’t want to mess up anyone’s performance thanks to the shock that would surely come with introducing Joe.

            Instead we headed off to the zoo for the day and met up with Austin for dinner. He took one look at me and knew I was nervous for what was about to happen, and wasted no time telling me that it was silly to be nervous.

            Even with Austin’s somewhat inspiring words, I was a ball of nerves when it came time for Joe and I to head to the stadium. This wasn’t my first concert by any means, but nothing was the same as before. I found the seats the radio station had reserved for us, not quite front row, but still closer than I wanted to be. The stage lights would definitely fall behind us; so the guys would be able actually see our row clearly.

            The teenage girls around us were buzzing with excitement, taking pictures of the empty stage and their friends. A few questioning glances were thrown our way and I suppose that’s to be expected. What mom brings a four year old to a concert where the demographic is teenage girl?

            I didn’t have long to ponder this, as suddenly the lights went down and the opening act burst onto stage. Joe jumped at the sudden rise in noise, and his eyes filled with tears in fear.

            “Joey do you not like it?”

            “Hurts,” he whimpered. And yeah this shouldn’t surprise me; he hated the fireworks on the 4th of July and thunderstorms. Unfortunately there was nowhere in the stadium that would be quieter.

            “Okay babe, let’s go out. Maybe we can get some cotton candy and find a quiet place to hang out.” I picked him up and rubbed up and down his back trying to soothe him. He tucked his face into my neck, but the tears stopped momentarily.

            We headed out towards the concessions, and I pulled out my phone to text Niall about the new development. Maybe this was a sign that this wasn’t meant to be. He texted back immediately that we could hang out backstage in the catering area since dinner was over.

            I sent him another text. ‘That’s great and all, but we have no passes to get backstage.’

            ‘Right, I’ll send out a security guy with your name to the gates leading to the bus. As long as you have some form of id he’ll lead you straight to the room.’

            I simply sent him the blowing kisses emoji in return. I bought Joe the promised cotton candy and headed completely outside the stadium in search of the buses. A security guard was standing there scanning the area, and straightened up when he saw us approaching.

            “Name?” He asked with no preamble. I’m sure he was thrilled to get send on this goose chase.

            “Kinley and Joe Sullivan. Niall said we could head to catering?”

            He quickly checked my driver’s license and nodded. Without a word he began walking away, so I assumed I was to follow. He got us settled in the catering area, and headed back out without a word. I set Joe at a table and handed him the bag of cotton candy.

            “Eat up kiddo, we’ve got some time to kill.”

            It only took an hour before the same security guard was back.

            “The boys are on stage and the green room is free. It’ll probably be more comfortable for him if you wait there for the remainder of the concert.”

            “Right, thank you. That would be wonderful.”

            Joe and I followed him through a maze of hallways before finally reaching a door with One Direction printed on a piece of paper. The font hadn’t changed since the last time I was in one of these rooms. Joe’s eyes searched for a second before landing on the x-box stationed under a TV.

            “Momma can I play?” he asked excitedly. The only time he was allowed to play was when he was at Austin’s house. I figured this was a good time to make an exception.

            “Sure babe, let’s see if there’s a racing game.”

            There was one racing game and that kept Joe entertained until the noise in the hallway dramatically increased. When people started flooding into the room he made a beeline for my lap and tucked his face away from all the newcomers.

            “You’re alright babe, just some of the people who work here. Niall should be here in a minute. You liked him didn’t you? He won’t let anything happen to you just like I won’t.”

            Joe nodded. “It’s loud,” he whispered shakily.

            “Yeah it is loud, but it’ll quiet down in a minute. People are just excited that the show is over.”

            “Well hello, who is sitting on my couch?” I’d recognize that voice anywhere and took a deep breath in hopes of preparing myself for what was about to happen.

They walked around to better see me and stopped.

            “Kinley?”

            “Hey Louis. How are you?” I asked shakily. Joe tucked his face further into my neck.

            “What are you doing here? Now? After four years? And what’s with the kid?” None of his questions were asked with a particularly kind tone, but I understood that this was a shock.

            “That’s why I’m here actually. I need to talk to you all.” I sounded braver than I felt.

            “Uh yeah sure. Let me go grab them.” I could tell the wheels in his head were already turning as he walked back out of the room. He might figure it out before Harry even gets inside the room.

            It took a few minutes but suddenly all of One Direction was standing in front of me incredulously.

            “What do you want?” Harry asked sharply. I flinched at his tone. Niall thankfully stepped in.

            “Hey Joe remember me? Think you could help me go find some cookies?”

            Joe looked at him eagerly at the mention of sweets and had no qualms about walking off with him. All the boys smiled at the scene, but the confusion was clear on their faces.

            “Kinley? You want to explain what’s going on?” Louis asked a bit kinder than his band mate.

            I chuckled nervously, “I uh, have a son? He’s turning four soon and I thought”

            “Wait, turning four? You fucking cheated on me? That’s why we broke up and you’re just telling me now? Jesus Christ Kinley. What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry shouted.

            “No that’s not,” I began shakily.

            “And Niall knew? You told Niall before you told me? Why even tell me? It’s a bit late for that don’t you think? Was it Austin? I wasn’t around so you turned to you’re best friend? I thought you were a better person than that.” Harry spat bitterly, pacing the room.

            “Would you listen?” I asked sharply. “Would I really be here if it wasn’t relevant to you?” This caused Harry to pause. “I never cheated on you, but I wasn’t truthful in the reason for our break up. We weren’t drifting apart. I was pregnant with Joe. He’s your son Harry and you deserve to know that he exists.”

            He stood stock still for a moment processing all that I was saying.

            “I have a son?” he asked quietly. I nodded. He contemplated this for a few moments before he started shouting again.

            “Why did you never tell me? Did I not deserve to know? What could you have possibly gained by keeping this from me?”

            “Think about what having a baby would have done to the band Harry. Touring for most of the year, always away on promo, you wouldn’t have been there.”

            “I would have made time for you! Things can be shifted around. We could have worked around touring or you could have come with us. I would have been there for you.” He resumed his pacing.

            “That’s why I didn’t tell you,” I said quietly, “It would have messed up the band. I couldn’t change your life like that Harry. Not when you guys were doing so well. Zayn had just left and you were all just getting into the swing of things again. I couldn’t stop that when you had just got it back.”

            “Why now? Why change how things are? It’s apparently been working really well for you so far.” Louis chimed in viciously.

            “Joe. Joe deserves to at least meet his father. He shouldn’t be refused that because of my mistake.” I murmured.

            “Momma!” Joe’s tiny voice suddenly re-entered the room. “Ni and I got chocolate cookies! He ate four!” he shouted in awe.

            “That’s so many!” I gasped, “Hopefully he doesn’t get a tummy ache.” Joe nodded seriously in agreement. Someone cleared their throat behind us.

            “Hey Joe want to meet some of my friends? They like to sing just like you.” I slowly turned him to face the others. “This is Louis, Liam and Harry, can you say hi?” I prompted him after each one waved.

            Joe shyly waved and murmured a hello. They were each staring, but Harry was the worst. I knew he recognized himself in his son.

**Author's Note:**

> So if it wasn't clear the italics are an indication of a flashback. But anyway, this is the introductory chapter so we meet most of the key players, certain other band members come later and are very important. Can't have all the fun in one chapter. Feed back would be lovely!


End file.
